tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ford engines
Ford Engines Ford's engines are well known throughout the world, not only in Ford vehicles but in aftermarket, sports, and kit applications. Car (Automobile) engines 4 Cylinder * 1908–1927 Ford Model T engine * 1928–1931 Ford Model A engine (see Ford Model A (1927-1931) * 1932–1934 Ford Model B engine (see Ford Model B (1932) * 1930s–1962 Ford Sidevalve * 1951–1966 Consul 4 — (United Kingdom) * 1961–1977 Essex V4 — (United Kingdom: Used in Transit Mk.1, Granada Mk.1/Consul, Capri Mk.1) * 1962–1981 Taunus V4 — (Germany) Shared with Swedish Saab automobile 95 Saab Sonett and 96 until 1980. * 1968–1983 Renault Ventoux engine — Ford Corcel from Willys/Renault Dauphine (Brazil) * 1959–2002 Kent — (UK) 1.0-1.6 L I4 (Europe) ** 1959–1968 Kent (Original) 1.0–1.3L (used in Anglia, Cortina Mk.1) ** 1962–1975 Lotus Twin Cam 1.6 L (used in Lotus Elan, Cortina, Europa, Ford Escort, and Caterham Super Seven) ** 1967–1980 Crossflow 1.1 L, 1.3 L, 1.6 L (used in Cortina Mk.2, Capri Mk.1, Escort Mk.1 & Mk.2, Ford Fiesta Mk.1 (1.6 versions), Reliant Anadol (1.3 and 1.6 versions) ** 1969–198? BDA 1.6 L (used in Escort RS1600, and Caterham Super Seven) ** 1976–1988 Valencia 957cc, 1.0 L, 1.1 L, 1.3 L, 1.6 L (used in Fiesta Mk.1, Escort Mk.3, Orion (1.3 from '86-on) ** 1988–1995 HCS 1.0L, 1.1 L, 1.3 L (used in Fiesta Mk.3, Orion Mk.2/Escort Mk3.5) ** 1995–2002 Endura-E 1.3 L OHV (UK: Fiesta Mk.4, Ka) * 1970s OHC/Pinto/T-88 Series ** 1970–1989 EAO — 1.3 L–2.0 L Cortina Mk.3-Mk.5, Sierra, Capri Mk.2&3, Granada Mk.2&3, Scorpio, Transit ** 1974–1990s OHC — 2.3 L (used in the Pinto, Mustang, the Merkur XR4Ti, and Thunderbird Turbo Coupe) ** 1983– OHC — 2.0 L 2.3 L and the 2.5 L for the Ranger * 1989– I4 DOHC (used in Sierra, Scorpio/Granada Mk.3, Transit) * 1972–2000 York (Diesel) 2.3L, 2.4L, 2.5L (Used in Transit, A-Series (4 and 6-cyl version),London Taxi, also Ford-Iveco trucks, "DI" (Direct-Injection) version from 1984-on) * 1980–2002 CVH — 1.3 L/1.4 L/1.6 L/1.8 L/1.9/2.0 L Escort, Orion, Fiesta Mk.2, Sierra (Europe, Sierra from '89 onwards, 1.9L for USA only) * 1983–1995 CHT — (Brazil) * 1984–1994 HSC — 2.3 L/2.5 L for Tempo and Taurus * 1990s Mazda F — Mazda-derived 2.2 L for Probe * 1992–2004 Zeta/Zetec/Zetec-E (Used in Escort Mk.5 / Orion, Fiesta Mk.4, Ford Fiesta Mk.3/3.5, Mondeo Mk.1, Focus) (Ford Aspire/Kia) * 1995– Zetec-SE (Sigma) (Used in Fiesta Mk.4, Puma, Focus) * 2000– Duratorq — Diesel (Europe: Used in Mondeo Mk.3, Focus, Transit, Transit Connect, London Taxi TX1 (from 2002 onwards)) * 2000– Duratec 8v/HE/20/23 — (Mazda-derived ; used in Mondeo Mk.3, Focus Mk.2) * Power Stroke 2.8 — 2.8 L Diesel (Brazil) * 2009–present EcoBoost — 1.6 L/2.0 L 6 Cylinder Ford was late to offer a six-cylinder engine in their cars, only introducing a six in 1941 after the failure of the 1906 Model K. The company relied on its famous Flathead V8 for most models, only seriously producing six-cylinder engines in the 1960s. The company was also late with a V6 engine, introducing a compact British V6 in 1967 but waiting until the 1980s to move their products to rely on V6 engines. The company has relied on five major V6 families ever since, the Cologne/Taunus V6, Canadian Essex V6, Vulcan V6, Mondeo V6 and Cyclone V6. But three of these lines are scheduled to end production within this decade, leaving only the Mondeo and Cyclone as the company's midrange engines. * 1906–1907 Model K straight-6 * 1941– Straight-6 ** 1941–1951 226 CID Flathead ** 1948–1953 254 CID Flathead used in buses and two ton trucks ** 1952–1964 OHV (215, 223, 262) primarily car usage. in a 1964 Ford Falcon]] ** 1960–1984 (Longer in Australia) 'Falcon Six' OHV (144, 170, 200, 250) car usage. ** 1964–1996 OHV (240, 300, 4.9 L) truck 6 built in Cleveland, Ohio ** 1988–2002 Ford Australia SOHC I6 Falcon engines ***1988–1992 3.9 L SOHC ***1992–2002 4.0 L SOHC ***1998–2002 4.0 L SOHC VCT ** 2002–present Ford Australia Barra DOHC I6 4.0 L engines * 1951–1966 Zephyr 6 — (United Kingdom) * 1967–1988 British Essex V6 — 60° British V6 2.5/3.0 L * 1964–present Cologne/Taunus V6 — 1.8–4.0 L pushrod and SOHC V6 * 1982–2008 Canadian Essex V6 — 90° V6, 3.8/3.9/4.2 L models * 1986–2007 Vulcan V6 — 60° pushrod V6 3.0 L, originally designed for the Taurus * 1989–1995 SHO V6 3.0/3.2 L DOHC V6 * 1994–present Mondeo V6 aluminum 60° DOHC ** 1994–2000 Duratec 25 — 2.5 L ** 1996–present Duratec 30 — 3.0 L ** 2000–present Jaguar AJ-V6 — 3.0 L * 2004–present AJD-V6 — 2.7 L Diesel * 2006–present SI6 — 3.0/3.2 L I6 designed by Volvo * 2006–present Cyclone V6 aluminum 60° DOHC ** 2006–present Duratec 35 — 3.5 L ** 2007–present Duratec 37 — 3.7 L ** 2009–present EcoBoost — 3.5 L 8 Cylinder Ford introduced the Flathead V8 in their affordable 1932 Model B, becoming a performance leader for decades. In the 1950s, Ford introduced a three-tier approach to engines, with small, mid-sized, and big block engines aimed at different markets. All of Ford's mainstream V8 engines were replaced by the overhead cam Modular family in the 1990s, however the company is expected to introduce a new larger family, the Boss/Hurricane, by the end of the decade. * 1920–1932 Lincoln 60 Degree Fork & Blade V8 — (357.8 & 384.8 cid) * 1932–1953 Flathead V8 * 1940–1950 Ford GAA engine * 1952–1957 Lincoln Y-block — mid-sized (317/341/368), HD truck (279/302/317/332) * 1954–1964 Y-block V8 — small-block Ford/Mercury/Edsel (239/256/272/292/312) * 1958–1968 MEL V8 — big-block Mercury/Edsel/Lincoln (383/410/430/462) * 1958–1976 FE V8 — big-block ** 1958–1971 Generation I (332/352/360/361/390) ** 1962–1973 Generation II (406/410/427/428) ** 1965–1968 Ford 427 side oiler * 1958–1981 Super Duty truck engine — big-block (401/477/534) * 1962–2000 Windsor V8 — small-block (221/255/260/289/289HP/302/351W/Boss 302) * 1968–1997 385 V8 — big-block (370/429/460/514) * 1970–1982 335/Cleveland V8 — mid-sized (351 Cleveland/400/351M/Boss 351) * 1983–present Ford/Navistar Diesel V8 ** 1983–1987 — 6.9 L IDI (indirect injection) ** 1988–1993 — 7.3 L IDI ** 1993–1994 — 7.3 L IDI with Turbo ** 1994–2003.5 — 7.3 L DI (direct injection) "Power Stroke" ** 2003.5–present — 6.0 L DI "Power Stroke" (Only E series vehicles currently) ** 2008–present — 6.4 L DI "Power Stroke" (Only F series vehicles currently) * 1991–present Modular V8 —OHC 4.6/5.4 L V8 ** 1997–present Triton V8 — truck versions of the Ford Modular V8 * 1996–present Jaguar AJ-V8 — small displacement DOHC V8 engine family also used by Lincoln LS and Ford Thunderbird * 1996–1999 SHO V8 — 3.4 L DOHC 60° V8 designed and produced with Yamaha Motor Corporation. The 3.4L was used in the taurus SHO V-8. * 2005–present Volvo V8 — 4.4 L DOHC 60° V8 produced by Yamaha Motor Company in Japan in connection with Volvo Skövde Engine plant Sweden. * Cosworth DFV — DOHC 3.0 liter racing engine * 2006–present AJD-V8 — DOHC 3.6 L twin-turbo Diesel * 2010– Ford 4.4 Turbo Diesel — DOHC 4.4 L twin-turbo Diesel * 2010– Boss/Hurricane — OHC 6.2 L V8 10 Cylinder * 1997–present Modular V10 — SOHC 90° V10 truck engine 12 Cylinder * 1932–1942 Lincoln L-head V12 (382/414/448) * 1936–1948 Lincoln-Zephyr V12 (267/292/306) * 2000s Aston Martin V12 Tractor and industrial List to add * Ford 217 engine * Ford 2703E engine See also * List of Ford cars * List of Ford platforms * List of Engine Manufacturers References / sources Initially from wikipedia article to build on with the Tractor, commercial and industrial range. External links * Website & Forums dedicated to the Ford Windsor Engine * Specs on Ford overhead valve V8 engines Category:Ford engines Engines Ford